


4:35 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A wild goose isn't going to disrupt our afternoon,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl.
Kudos: 1





	4:35 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A wild goose isn't going to disrupt our afternoon,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl after he protected her from a territorial goose.

THE END


End file.
